Synapse
| elemental damage = 12.5 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 200.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 10.0 | notes = }} The is an Infested bio-weapon that projects constant arcs of electricity. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Highest Critical Chance of all weapons, alongside the Dread and Amprex. *Good base critical damage. *Instantly reaches its max range of 18m. *Large magazine size. *High base damage. *Fast reload time. *Imperfect accuracy, unlike the Flux Rifle, making shots easier to hit without precise aiming. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Compared to the Amprex: **Faster reload speed. **Higher damage. **Lower ammo consumption. Disadvantages: *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. * When combining elements, damage is added last. *Limited range (18m). *Imperfect accuracy is worsened through Electric Shield. *Poor ammo efficiency. *Compared to the Amprex: **Lower status chance and rate of fire. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * It is a good weapon to use against robotics, especially combined with Volt's Electric Shield. * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer and/or High Voltage as a placeholder. * With max Point Strike Synapse's crit chance can be increased up to 125%, ensuring critical hits and good chance at mega-crits, though a Rank 3 Point Strike will be sufficient to increase its crit chance to 100% if low on mod energy. * As mentioned above, using the Synapse in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield worsens the Synapse's imperfect accuracy. When using Heavy Caliber, the accuracy is somewhat low at even medium range. ** As of Update 11, the Synapse can no longer do constant red crits when used in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield. * Its high rate of fire, high status effect chance, and innate elemental nature allows it to be used very effectively with elemental modifications. By applying an elemental effect other than electricity you can reduce armor, reduce shields, or apply confusion with ease. Trivia * This item was added in Update 10. * Crafting the Synapse used to require 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2 respectively. * The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, retracting and enclosing the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. This suggests the weapon is a living organism. * A Synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. *This weapon seems to be based on the Electric Crawler as it has similar lighting attacks. *The Synapse resembles the Shock Roach weapon from the game Half-Life: Opposing Force. Media synapsedarthmufin.png Synapse Colour Customization.png|Synapse Colour Customization Warframe Synapse 2.0 (Correct Mods) Synapse_in_T3_Void_Def Warframe Synapse Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide See Also *Amprex, the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. de:Synapse __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Rifles Category:Electricity Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons